The present disclosure relates to an inspection device, an image processing device, a correction value calculating method, an image processing method, and a computer readable recording medium.
In recent years, an imaging device such as a digital camera includes an imaging element such as a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) sensor or a charge coupled device (CCD) sensor. In image data generated by such an imaging element, lateral streak noise is generated due to fluctuation in power supply voltage, capturing of a subject with high luminance, or the like. As a method of correcting such lateral streak noise, there is a known technology in which an offset value is calculated by subtracting a reference black level from an average value of output signals in an OB pixel portion formed of a plurality of photodiodes shielded from light, and after that, a correction amount is calculated by multiplying the offset value by a coefficient defined by a structure of an imaging element, and then a signal of an effective pixel portion formed of a plurality of photodiodes not shielded from light is corrected based on the correction amount (refer to JP 2008-67060 A).